The Past That Never Died
by Morgana10
Summary: This story is of the past. During Queen Serenity's time with new characters and fun filled adventures, and the supernatural. Love also comes into the picture. Hope you like, please review!
1. The Beginning of the Never ending Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but some of the characters unrecognizable are mine, along with plots, personalities, and some pairings. 

I want to shout out to a good friend of mine, Silvertensai, who you should all check out her story it's awesome. Without her and her sisters ideas my story wouldn't be as good. Please review J 

It was a quiet day, and everyone was gathered in the throne room awaiting their guest. A flash of silver white lights flashed before their faces and appeared a women of beauty and grace. As she seated herself in a chair and looked out to all the children she welcomed them. Greeting them all warmly. 

"Good evening, I'm very glad all of you children could make it to hear the story I was sent to tell. Now let's get started, but where to begin? Ah, yes of course….."

Once upon a time before our lives ever began, even before my very own, there was a time where all planets , stars, galaxies and moons were at peace. Little did the people know that would all change. For in the many years to come everything would be different. Now though all the future kings, queens, lords, ladies, and advisors were sent to earth to be taught. Residing in the school attended the most outstanding women ever seen. Each woman was gorgeous and each man handsome. All princess' were blessed with honor, beauty and each lived as one under on roof. There was Elizabeth from Mercury. She wasn't tall and wasn't fat. She was though, very loud, tough, rude, and very outspoken. Her red hair always glinted in the sun and her eyes always sparkled with mischief. Next was Aphrodite of Venus. She was always cheerful, graceful, and seemed perfect. Her golden locks, were always gracefully placed in a bow, showing off her features. Maria was sent from Mars. She was always and will always be outspoken and not afraid to take on any dare. Her violet eyes glowed to a dark purple while angry and then to a light plum while happy. From Jupiter came Joy. Joy was tall, lean with locks of light brown. She was always happy, cheerful and bubbly. She and Aphrodite were enseparateable and always attached. Then there was Skye. Skye was pale, cold, scary, with eyes that while looking into them would, you'd see the deepest pits of hell and destruction. Finally our last Princess was that of the moon. Princess Serenity was always polite, considerate, understanding and humble. She had tumbling locks of silver hair that shown in the light and who's eyes held so much beyond wisdom, but what would a Princess be without a prince? 

Triton, Mario, Endymion, Phoenix, and Zeus they were the chosen Princes of the planets. Triton was quiet most of the time, except while he and Elizabeth were fighting. He loved videogames and got a little out of hand some times. Mario, was your regular pretty boy. The fact that he knew that he was hot only made it worse. Though when it came down to it Mario was always there for someone who needed them. Endymion was like Mario, but didn't stop annoying people until someone told him to stop. Though all in all he was a great guy. Had a few problems but was still a great guy. Now Phoenix was one of the very best. He was an all time sweetie He was always faithful to one women and never while dating someone looked another. Then there was Zeus. Zeus was like a giant teddy bear and you only wanted to hug him. He was like the jolly green giant. Zeus was one of the best. 

There future advisors lived with them as well. Five had come from Mau, and the other two were from a planet who's name I've forgotten. 

Now first on my list was Luna. Luna was an advisor in training, lived with the princess' and had a heart of gold. She always in control, smart, and had a motherly sense. Artimes, Luna's long time friend and confidant came to earth shortly after her. He to was blessed with intelligence and good looks. Hercules, a blue haired, blue eyes ma. He threw sarcasm when needed, but when seriousness was needed he was ready. Hera, was snobby, always had to be "perfect." She and Luna always bickered over everything. Then there was Josh. Josh for the longest time had a crush on Luna. He even followed her to earth. He was cute an all but Luna didn't seem interested. Phoebes and Diemos came from the planet that unfortunately I've forgotten over the years. Phoebes and Diemos were twins and as they arrived on earth they immediately became friends with everyone. Now Lady Qwen and Lady Mattie were the best of friends. Qwen was a close friend to Serenity and Mattie was eagerly accepted by everyone else. Now last but certainly not least, is a women who will one day become extremely important to Prince Endymion. He was told in dreams, some nightmares, warned to, 

****

BEWARE…. THE WITCH 

*Author's Note*

Ok everyone I hope you all like my story. Please review. Also check out my friends story Silvertensai. She's awesome. 


	2. Beware the witch that comes knocking

A man in black stood silently looking out to the sea. The water shone and glistened in the sun. His cape billowed around him, and the wind blew harder through his ravenous hair. The purple streaking it form the suns touch. Looking around he blinked changing the tropical paradise he saw before him into a dark, desolate waste land. Bodies of his previous victims laid around. Beasts of the night crawled and roamed the land. Depositing his newest victim into the pile of meshed bodies crimson red blood still spilling from her. His twenty sixth victim lay before his eyes. Twenty six, twenty six women dead. All murdered by one man, Gabriel Dubai. Gabriel was known as a masked man, on Fantasia for all the women he's killed. Each victim has been killed a different way, none have ever been repeated. His brother Angelis, unknown to him that it is his brother doing all this, has been seeking him out for over 5years. Looking every where he could to stop him, but unfortunately always arriving to late. Gabriel seemed to always get what he's wanted and needed. Who knows….maybe…..maybe he wants you……

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Luna started trying to wake Serenity for school. Luna had been dressed ready to go, lunches made, school bags ready, extra money was in purses, pockets, and jackets, books and extra little things already to go. Luna was dressed in what was normal for her, a long skirt a plain button up shirt, glasses on and hair pulled back into a tight bun. The typical look for Luna. (think stiff librarian). She had been trying now for 20 minutes to wake Serenity.

"Serenity… SERENITY!" Luna screamed. 

Serenity just mumbled into her pillows, and turned over covering herself with her blankets. 

"COME ON SERENITY, YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Luna yelled into her ears. 

"HELLO! ANYONE HOME?" Endymion also known by most as Endy had entered the house to pick up the girls for school.

"Yea Endy we're all up but Luna is still trying to get Serenity up." Maria addressed the tall man in leather jacket and jeans. 

"You know for a prince you don't look like one." Maria said stuffing her mouth with breakfast that was still warm. 

"Yea well for a princess you sure don't act or look like one." Endy countered, looking at her chains and tight belly shirt, baggy jeans and sweatshirt around her waist. 

"True." Maria said looking through a comic book. 

Joy and Aphrodite came downstairs in tight little dresses hair back in bows, looking to perfection as always. Smiles lighting up their sparkling faces. 

Speaking in unison, " Hi Endy, Morning." 

"Hey girls. I'm going up to help Luna." Endy greeted them and walked up the long elegant stair way. 

Opening two long white, almost porcelain colored doors and entered only to see Luna getting frustrated. Her hair was out of place and her glasses askew. 

"Morning Luna." Endy greeted holding back his laughter. 

Sighing Luna looked up and waved to Endy in a greeting. 

"Need some help?" Endy asked

"Yes, please!" Luna exclaimed heaving herself into a chair.

Endy walked over to Serenity's closet and picked out an outfit for her that day, her towel, makeup, everything she'd need and put it in the bathroom. Endy walked over to Serenity's bed and lifted her softly into his arms, holding her honeymoon style. Walking briskly into the bathroom he set her gently into the bathtub. He stood turning on the ice cold water and left. Counting on his fingers, 

"Five… Four…. Three… Two…" 

"ENDYMION!" An angry shriek was heard from the bathroom. 

"Yes Serenity!" Endy called to her.

"YOU ARE SO, SO, SO DEAD!" Serenity screamed 

"Hurry up Serenity or we'll be late!" Yelled Luna. 

DING- DONG

"I GOT IT!" Elizabeth yelled. 

"LET US IN DAMN IT!" Zeus screamed 

"Why should I?" Asked Elizabeth

"BECAUSE ENDY SHE'S COMING!" Mario's voice could be heard.

"WHAT! NO SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO COME UNTIL SPRING BREAK WHEN I WAS FREE!" Endy screamed throwing Elizabeth aside and letting the guys in.

"We know dude but still she's ON HER WAY HERE!" Phoenix cried. 

"Who's coming boys, and breakfast is on the table." Luna said wiping her hands on her apron 

"Oh, thanks Luna but we can't eat right now." said Triton watching Zeus run by with wood and nails and a hammer.

The guys were rushing around nailing up everything they could and blocking all entrances.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" Luna yelled at them.

"Well, ya see, someone who is evil is coming and we're locking up the house to save Endy. " said Mario

"I DON'T CARE YOU BETTER GET THOSE NAILS AND BOARDS OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I HURT YOU ALL SO BAD THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET IT! I'VE ALREADY HAD A HARD DAY AND I DON'T REALLY NEED THIS RIGHT NOW OK! I MEAN I'M UP MAKING BREAKFAST AND GETTING EVERYTHING TOGETHER FOR YOU PEOPLE AND YOU JUST GO AND PT HOLES AND NAILS INTO MY, OUR HOME! I DON'T THINK SO! THEY ALL BETTER BE REMOVED NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Everyone just stared in shock. Looking at her like she was crazy. Running even quicker then before the boys removed every single last nail and board in a matter of seconds. 

__

KNOCK, KNOCK

Luna walked to the door ready to open it but was to late all the boys stood in front of her blocking the door. 

"No Luna we can't let you open that door." Zeus exclaimed

"Yea Luna, we're sorry and all but this girl is evil." said Phoenix. 

"Yea, she's fat, short, ugly, loud, aggressive, mean, evil, not to mention a bitch." Said Mario 

"Yea and plus Endy and the rest of us can't stand her. " said Triton. 

"Please don't open that door Luna, please!" Endy begged

"Move." said Luna glaring at them.

Moving slowly from the door the boys ran as fast as the could and hid. Opening the door Luna looked at a women who seemed around 5 feet 9 inches, long flowing black hair with cerulean highlights swimming through it. Her eyes the same color. Dressed in long robes, with three books carefully tucked under her arms. 

"Um, may I help you?" asked Luna

"Yes, I'm here to see Endymion." the soft sultry voice spoke in a hushed whisper.

"And may I ask who you are?" Luna asked again 

"My name is Lorelei." the women spoke

"LORELEI?"


	3. Angelis

(Last time on The past that never Died)

"My name is Lorelei." spoke a women who was close to 5'9" and hair as black as night. Cerulean streaks flowed in her hair and her eyes shined as a piercing blue. She stood straight her eyes and face emotionless. Holding three books gracefully under her arms and a small travel bag under the other. 

"LORELEI!" Endymion's shocked face appeared behind Aphrodite's and the others appeared behind him. 

*Present*

Triton let out a low whistle, Zeus starred jaw dropped, Phoenix looked star struck and Mario looked at her up and down over and over again. 

  
"Umm, you sure you're Lorelei because, um… from what we remember she was short scrawny weak…" Mario trailed off 

"And U-G-L-Y, UGLY!" said Triton. 

Phoenix went on to say, " Yea you seem to nice to her." 

"Ok well if you don't believe that I'm Lorelei ask something only "Lorelei" would know." said Lorelei with a look of sheer boredom on her face. 

"Umm… Ok what did you do if you're Lorelei to Zeus' Mr. Snuffles when we were five?" asked Phoenix 

"I ripped off it's head and burned it as a crucifixion." said Lorelei 

"OH MY GOD IT'S HER!" yelled Zeus

"Yes like I've said before." said Lorelei.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you Lorelei." said Serenity.

"Hmm, thank you, you too." said Lorelei. 

A loud beeping noise was heard coming from Lorelei's bag.

"Oh, sorry excuse me it's probably one of my roommates. Just a second." Lorelei. Pulling a crystal orb and pressing certain places on it a face appeared. A male face. He was stern and serious looking. With scars on his face and a ripped emerald shirt. 

"What is it Angelis?" asked Lorelei.

"Ok, well see you know since I haven't been in this world for long and Naomi and Kioko won't help me figure these things out and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing." said the man referred to as Angelis. 

"Ok come here and I'll have instructions for you." said Lorelei. 

"Ok, you're at the Princess' house right?" he asked his voice deep.

"Yes." 

"Alright, be right their. Something's wrong with my shirt." He said 

"Whatever, just get here." she responded

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Hanging up, Lorelei put the orb away.

"What was that about?" asked Joy and Aphrodite at the same time. 

"Um, one of my roommates Angelis. He's from the Shadow Realm and has been away from human kind up till recently, so he's kind of out of touch with what goes on in our world." said Lorelei when a light _pop _was heard.

"Hey Lorelei I had to get rid of that shirt is was…" a tall broad man stood in front of them. His hair as black as night with only hints of blue hues in his hair and his eyes piercing cerulean blue. He stood in front of the with tight black jeans with holes in them and dark black angel like wings with the tips covered in blood. 

"Um… hello. Anyway Lorelei I had to throw it away my wings kind of destroyed it, and those bandages and medicines can't find them, cause of the spell over your room. Oh and one last thing saw Gabriel trying to make off with your… um… personal things again." said Angelis looking at her. Blood lowing flowing down his chest. 

"You hurt yourself again didn't you?" she asked. 

"Yes with your stupid utensils thingy's you can me the knife slide right of my hand, yet again I was aiming for my brother but he rebounded it to me." Hatred forming in his eyes.

"Ok, well other then the fact you have family issues, and you're completely crazy, I can help. Just do everything these instructions tell you alright tell Naomi and Kioko and Gabriel that I'll be home later tonight ok. Don't hurt yourself anymore ok?" asked Lorelei

"Alright, but I swear one thing in your freaky room tries to kill me it dies." said Angelis 

"My room is perfectly normal you have like Shadow Beasts you have." said Lorelei. 

"Humph, whatever. I better go. I'll see you later ok?" said Angelis looking at her closely.

"Yea, promise I should be back for dinner." said Lorelei

"Right. Bye." said Angelis walking through a portal.

Everyone looked at her like "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry guys. That's Angelis . He's a warlock/ wizard thing, and he's kind of new to this world so he is staying with me and so is his brother Gabriel." said Lorelei.

"Wait so you live in a house by yourself with two _major _hot guys?" asks a very stunned Joy.

"Um.. Well first they aren't hot and yea they are living with me, but I didn't have a choice in the matter." Lorelei huffs. 

"Ah, you poor thing you have such a hard life." Maria responds in her naturally sarcastic voice. 

Lorelei gives her a dirty look and walks into the living room with everyone else. Sitting on one of the plush chairs, Lorelei looked at them. 

"Well, where do you want to begin, I'll answer any questions you want." said Lorelei.

"Well does anyone want something to eat? Drink maybe?" asked a timid Luna, her long ravenous hair falling into her face.

"Thank you Luna, just some tea please." said Lorelei.

"Alright, anyone else want anything?" she asked. After taking everyone's request she went to the kitchen. 

"Well what have you been up to Lorelei, I'm you've sure as hell changed a lot since the last time we saw you." asked Triton. 

"Haha, I've been working actually. Training , working to get a seat on the council, paperwork and some other stuff. Fighting once in a while and training a lot of people. That's why Angelis is living with me. See he's been away for so long, he'll literally die out in our world. He's not used to the technology." said Lorelei in one breathe. 

"How do you do that?" asked Zeus.

"What?" said Lorelei

"How can you talk so fast?" asked Phoenix looking at her mouth. 

"I don't know." said Lorelei. 

"Whatever, guys leave it's girl time." said Joy as she and Aphrodite pushed the guys out of the room. 

"What? What's going on?" asked Lorelei

"It's their little gossip circle and no one can leave until the sign is taken down and no men allowed." said Sky in a timid tone. 

"Oh great." sighs Lorelei, seeing the sign up, awaiting the fate she was to receive. 

*Author's note*

Hey everyone I want to apologize to everyone who has reviewed for me that it has taken soooooooooooo long to update. It won't happen again *hopefully* Well, anyway those who are also Harry Potter fans I have a Harry Potter story up as well. Also if you go to www.fictionpress.net and look up Raining Dragon I'm number 346 and you can check out my original story too. Please review and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
